


A Sweet Distraction

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [141]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beauyashter and "Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead."Prompted on Tumblr
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	A Sweet Distraction

The fist against her cheek nearly sent her to her knees at Yasha’s feet. Not a bad place to be by any means, but not the goal right now. Maybe later.

Instead, she used the momentum to roll across the forest floor and back up to her feet, her hands held up in front of her. She smirked and spit blood out into the dirt by her bare foot. “Nice one.”

Yasha gave her a barely-there smile that sent a shiver through her body. “Thank you. Are you alright to keep going?” Instead of answering with words, she swept forward and kicked Yasha’s feet out from under her, causing her to stumble but catch herself.

Jester groaned loudly, sitting propped on a tree at the edge of the clearing. “Beeeaaauuuu… Yaaaashaaaa… Someone kiss me, I’m boreeeeeed!”

Beau chuckled and glanced over at her briefly before looking back at Yasha. “I thought you were drawing.”

Yasha punched towards her and Beau ducked out of her way, swinging around her side and jabbing her twice in the ribs. Yasha hissed in pain and spun around to face her again. “Slippery little…” she mumbled, biting off the curse at the end. “Could you draw us, Jester?” she asked, assessing Beau’s defence to find a weak spot and scowling slightly when she found none. “To keep you interested?”

“I’ve drawn two action drawings of you guys already, you’ve been at this for three hours! Pay attention to your girlfriend please!”

Beau dashed forward and leapt up, wrapping her legs around Yasha’s shoulders and neck and using her own weight to pull her to the ground. “Hold on! I’ve almost got her!”

Yasha ripped Beau off her face and pressed her into the dirt on her stomach, grabbing her arm and twisting it to keep her from escaping. “You wish.” 

Beau was about to break Yasha’s grip, but was startled when a smaller, daintier hand grabbed her gently by the chin and raised her head up out of the dirt. “Wha-” She was cut off by a pair of blue lips pressed to hers. Jester was crouched down on the ground, her hand kind but insistent under Beau’s chin, humming contently as Beau started to respond. Beau forgot the pain in her shoulder from Yasha twisting her arm, she forgot the weight of her other girlfriend straddling her back, all she knew was the feeling of Jester’s lips against her own. She smiled a little as Jester pulled away and she opened her mouth to speak but Yasha’s voice right in her ear made her stop still.

“I win.”

Beau scowled and wiggled in Yasha’s grip until she let her go. “Fuck that! You cheated!”

Yasha sat up just enough for Beau to flip around to lay on her back instead, then she settled her weight back down on her hips. “You got distracted. That’s your own fault.”

“You try to focus with Jester kissing you, I fucking dare you.”

Jester laughed out loud and pressed a teasing kiss to Yasha’s jaw. “Are you done fighting now? Pleeeeaaaase! I’m bored.”

Yasha smiled softly and took her hand, laying a kiss on the curve of her knuckles. “Yeah, we’re done.” Beau grumbled quietly to herself but agreed.

“You guys know that we’re all still here, right?” Fjord called, sitting next to the fire while Caduceus boiled some tea above the fire. “You’re not alone right now.”

Beau rested her hands on Yasha’s hips and called to Fjord over her shoulder, gesturing for Yasha to bend down and kiss her. “Fuck off!” she said to him, smiling as Yasha kissed her sweetly. She spoke to Yasha next, keeping her voice down. “We’re sparring again later, right? I think I know how to counter that one move you did and-”

Jester groaned. “Beau, I will keep kissing you over and over until you just let it go.”

She knew that Jester meant it to be a threat but she grinned. “Promise?”


End file.
